


Her word is law

by orphan_account



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Multi, Read to understand, Sort of? - Freeform, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 02:09:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15378399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Eggsy always knew he'd have to eventually live without one or both of his lovers. Just... Not like this, please.





	Her word is law

It was a well known fact that Eggsy would eventually have to live without his lovers. They were both many many years older than him, after all. By the time they died, Eggsy would still be in his prime. 

And he was. 

Harry Hart was the first one to go. It broke Eggsy heart as he watched his lover, now at the ripe old age of 93, pass away in his sleep. They were in the hospital, Eggsy perched on the bed as Merlin cried softly in the chair next to him. They were both old. Harry's skin hung from his bones, the little hair that was left was grey, and his memory had long since faded. He had been in a right amount of pain for months now, cancer of the bones wearing him down. It was his time. That didn't make it any easier for Merlin or Eggsy. 

Nurses rushed in and scrambled around the three, calling a Time of death. A few brushed Merlins shoulder, but none of them spoke to Eggsy. He would be thought of as their son. Maybe a brother. But nothing more. They would never know Eggsy held this mans heart in his hands. They would never know Eggsy had given his own heart, his mind or his body, to this man. Or to Merlin, who he soon lost as well.

\-- 

Merlin passed later that night of a broken heart. He had reached to 101, would have been 102 in only a few weeks. But he didn't have a few weeks. With muted Sobs and soft hands, Eggsy brushed Merlins cheek. “I'm sorry love.” He whispered sadly, pressing his lips to Merlins cold, wrinkled forehead. “I'm so sorry… I love you so much Merlin. My beloved wizard.” 

This was his fate. What he accepted so long ago, when he was only Twenty Eight, Merlin and Harry both in their Fifties. He knew he was doomed to watch them die, to watch them grow old. 

He just never expected it like this. Eggsy sighed softly as he stood up, Scythe in hand. He hated his job sometimes. Being one of Deaths knights had no appeal to him. But because he was once part of Arthur's round table, a Kingsman, he had been offered the chance. And he grasped it with both hands. 

He allowed people to pass peacefully. Usually in their sleep. They always got to say their goodbyes, and they never suffered. At Least not under his hands. Dean? Dean suffered. He writhed and withered on the ground, choking on his own breath. 

Eggsy was named a Death Bringer, the grim reaper, when he was only 43. A mission gone wrong, had blown off his legs. He knew then, he was doomed. Merlin's cries were heard through the earpiece, promising things he knew wasn't true. Eggsy knew he wouldn't survive. And he didn't. 

He never even got to say goodbye to the men he loved most. 

Taking a deep breath, Eggsy held the scythe to Merlins soul, eyes closed. “Goodbye, my dear.” He whispered, repeating the words he had memorized years ago. “May the sky bring you peace. May death open her doors to you and cradle you as she has me. May she..” And this is where it differed- “May she allow me to see you, to kiss you, once again. Goodbye my dear.” And with that, he sliced. 

\--

As Eggsy walked through death's doors, he threw his Scythe to the side and flopped onto her couch, groaning. All Grim reapers lived in the same house. Death was their mother, their peace bringer who just so happened to look exactly like his own mother. 

She came to him, sat by his head and gently brushed back his hair. Eggsy was crying, his face buried into a soft grey pillow. Death said nothing, just listened to his cries with a sad smile.   
“I loved them” Eggsy whispered, voice choked. “Why did you send me to do it, mother? I couldn't- i couldn't comfort Merlin when Harry died! I couldn't do-”

“Because.” Death said softly, pressing her lips to the back of his head. “You're my most peaceful Death bringer. Anyone else would have made them hurt. Made them feel pain. You allowed them to pass peacefully.”

She had a point. But now he hurt. Now he felt the heartbreak. No other Death Bringer killed their own loved ones. It was one of their few rules. So why him? Why now, of all times? He wasn't even allowed to kill his sister. Or his mother. Death had done that herself. 

“And-” there was more? “The Death Bringer who kills one of my new knights is the one in charge of training them.” 

What? 

“What?” Eggsy asked, raising his head. Tears burned his cheeks, literally burned them. Death however, was smiling brightly. “Gary ‘Eggsy’ Unwin, from this moment on you are responsible for Mr.Harry Hart and Mr. Hamish Mycroft. From this moment on, you will dine with them. You will live in the same wing together, and you shall walk by their side every step of the way. For my name is Death, and As your Arthur, i command this.” 

Well… Her rule is law in the afterlife. 

\--Merlins POV--

Merlin gasped as he was woken, shooting up with a cry. He ached, but in a good way. A way that he hadn't felt since his younger days. There was no ache of old, no sore back or neck. He was… Just to double check, Merlin scanned his body with sharp eyes, sharper than his eyes have ever been. Young, luscious skin was what he saw. No age spots. No wrinkles. He was young. 

He was dead. And he was young. With a bitter laugh, Merlin laid back down with a groan and threw an arm over his eyes. Maybe not young. He was 50 again. At least his body was. His mind remembered everything however. Everything from his one hundred and almost two years of living. 

His mum dying. His Da and his little brother. Family and friends alike. Harry…

“Eggsy!” Merlin shot up again, looking around. If he was dead, would he be able to see Eggsy? Harry laid here with him, his lover looking as he had when he was in his 40’s. Forty two to be exact, if Merlin’s age was anything to go off of. Maybe older. He was awake as well, arms draped over his knees. “We're dead.” Harry said softly when he noticed Merlin was awake. 

“Ay, I've gathered.”

“It's not… there's no hell. But this sure ain't heaven.”

“Is that so?” 

Harry grinned and slid closer to Merlin, wrapping his arms around Merlin. “I was so… I've been here for two days. You just arrived. What… what happened? I remember… you. By my bed and i swear i saw-” They never mentioned his name anymore. He had been dead for many a years. But it still hurt. 

“Have ye seen him?” Eggsy. Did Harry see Eggsy since then? But Harry shook his head. “Only a woman by the name of death. She can apparently take different forms, as she took the one of Michelle.” 

Merlin could only nod as he hugged Harry back, breathing in his scent deeply. They were in a room. Just… a room. The walls were light, the top half was a offset white color while the bottom was a dull green. The furniture matched the colors. Green, soft whites and greys. The bed, a queen sized by the looks of it, was soft under his fingertips. And there was a door. A great big door with no obvious locks. “Have you-”

“It's unlocked. There's a kitchen down the stairs and several other rooms. Death told me this is our… wing. Or something like that. We've a mentor, A teacher, coming for us later.” 

Merlin nodded and took a second to stand up, pacing. This was the only sign he let out of freaking out. Walking back and forth and back and forth. Over and over and over again, until Harry got sick of it and grumbled. “You know there's different ways to let steam off.”

“Just yesterday i was over half my age i am now. I went from hardly being able to breath without pain to being able to run and jump again. I don't ache, I'm not thirsty or hungry. I- this doesn't freak you out?” Merlin threw his hands in the air, chewing on his thumb as soon as they came back down. “And now we're gods knows where, with gods knows who-”

A small voice piped up. A familiar, friendly one. “Her name is Death. Although if you prefer, she's rather fond of Arthur. Or even Michelle.” Eggsy said, sitting on the edge of the couch. “She's Arthurs second child. The real Arthur. He'd be here but alas, The Real Merlin still walks the earth waiting for his revival.” Harry made a pained sound and Eggsy smiled sheepishly, waving. “Ello, Loves.” 

“Eggsy…” Merlin breathed, stopping in place. His eyes were wide as he took in Eggsy form. He looked just as he had when he… when he left. But better. His skin was smooth, the scars still there but less apparent. And he… his legs were still there. Oh fuck. Merlin stumbled across the green carpet and grasped onto Eggsy’s -Burnt?- cheeks. His boy made a choked noise and leaned into his touch, eyes closed. Soon Harry joined, wrapping Eggsy into his arms. They were together again

**Author's Note:**

> Would you like more? Want me to include a story about how Eggsy died and how Merlin and Harey handled it? Or their life after? Leave me a comment below!


End file.
